When You Say Nothing At All
by AnimeKiwi369
Summary: A SPECIAL VALENTINE'S DAY ONE-SHOT! Akiza knows Yusei has something special planned for her for Valentine's Day and she wants to do something special as well. Luna helps and gives her a suggesion. What is Akiza going to do for the one she loves?


AnimeKiwi369: A special Valentine's Day one-shot song fanfic dedicated to everyone's favorite couple, Yusei and Akiza!

Akiza: You sure got this out fast.

Yusei: You went from less then seventy words to over three thousand in two days.

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah, well, I started this a little while ago, but just finished it.

Akiza: Well, we already know who this focuses on.

Yusei: Yeah. You might as well already get to the disclaimer.

AnimeKiwi369: *Giggles*. Okay. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters. I only own the storyline. I also don't own the song _"When You Say Nothing At All", _that's by Alison Krauss. And I apologize if either Yusei or Akiza are out of character. Please enjoy!

* * *

When You Say Nothing At All

Valentine's Day was fast approaching. Yusei and Akiza had been together for almost ten months. And it was their first Valentine's Day together. They had started dating almost immediately after the Grand Prix and all of those events. The female Signer loved the dark-haired one so much. And she was determined to do something incredibly sweet for him, knowing he'd do something similar.

There were so many clichés she could do for him. And undoubtedly, he would probably do the cliché of roses and candlelit dinner. There was also the possibility of slow dancing on the side. That was a side that the leader of the Signers rarely did, but he was very open with the Claw Signer. She hadn't ever known he could dance, once saying _"I don't dance"_ in his first duel against Roman, until a few months prior when Leo needed some dance lessons for a school dance.

The former Black Rose absently stared at the ceiling as she lied on the couch in her apartment living room. She had moved out of her parents at almost the same time she and Yusei had started dating. Hideo and Setsuko had know about how much she cared about her now-boyfriend since he had woken her from her coma after seeing Sayer fall from Arcadia's upper floors. Her parents had teased her for a couple weeks after she announced she wanted to move out that she just wanted somewhere quiet and alone for her and the dark-haired man to have to themselves for _certain_ reasons.

Akiza had immediately denied what her parents teased her about, but there were times she fantasized some. But she couldn't help her stupid hormones. She was only almost twenty. She knew better to have premarital sex without protection or at all. The burgundy-haired woman wondered if her boyfriend fantasized as well because of hormones. She definitely knew that Crow was a good candidate to think like that. But that was beside all points.

She groaned in frustration. She had nothing she could think of that was original or sweet to do for Yusei. She considered calling Carly, but the reporter would probably just end up asking to do for a story. She then considered Misty, but she was in London for a fashion show and photo shoot and then she would be visiting Kalin in Crashtown for a few weeks. She couldn't call Sherry because the French turbo duelist was where she originated from that month. In France. The former psychic then thought about calling Dove, the team's new friend (except for Crow since Dove was his girlfriend), but she was probably busy with tennis. And Akiza couldn't really call Luna on this because the youngest Signer wasn't really old enough to know these feelings. At least that the former psychic knew of.

The burgundy-haired woman rolled onto her stomach and rested her cheek on the pillow on the couch, staring out the window that was close to the fireplace. She gave a heavy sigh as she stared at the ocean that was miles away. She could see the bridge Yusei, Crow, and Jack had built very shortly after they defeated the Dark Signers and the highways for turbo dueling.

She remembered how much the cobalt-eyed duelist helped her with getting her license. He had taken her skating to help her with learning to ride backward. She sometimes considered it their first date. Granted the twins were with them, but even Leo and Luna saw it as a date. The older Claw Signer was still very grateful to the blonde-, ginger-, and dark-haired duelists for building her duel runner. Akiza was a little nervous at first, but she had gotten over that very quickly.

The brown-eyed duelist gave another sigh and closed her eyes, mentally picturing her boyfriend. She hadn't seen him in about a week. She was taking a few courses in horticulture so she could open up a flower shop on the side of being a pro duelist and turbo duelist. And Yusei was also taking a few courses online, just to get a little more of a grip on engineering and on engines. That way there would be fewer malfunctions with prototypes when they wanted to upgrade their engines. Even with Bruno and his genius mind, there were still failures with engines. The team was really just glad that the blue-haired mechanic was back. And she and Yusei had their jobs; his still fixing mechanical devices and hers working in a bakery.

The three older male Signers and super mechanic were still living at Zora's. She was more pleasant since the events after the whole Arc Cradle incident. And she was nicer to Crow and Jack more than when they first caused trouble for her. But she still got after them more than Bruno or Yusei. The former psychic duelist laughed a little at how little the two geniuses of Team 5D's got in trouble. Her boyfriend was a very kindhearted and good fellow.

The shrill sound of the telephone broke her thoughts. She lazily reached across the couch arm and grabbed the wireless phone for the living room. She looked at the number and gave a smile and a short sigh. She was hoping it was the cobalt-eyed Signer, but it wasn't, hence the reason for the sigh. Instead it was Luna, hence the reason for the smile.

She wondered why the young girl was calling her. Maybe she was calling for some advice on certain, unspeakable topics that she couldn't discuss with her brother. A.k.a. _womanly_ topics. Luna was growing up and starting to become a woman. But it was just that. _Starting_. The youngest Signer possibly just wanted to hang out or wanted to talk to her or needed advice on romance. Since it was nearing Valentine's Day, maybe she was about to reveal she _actually did_ a crush.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Akiza?" the young Signer inquired over the phone, "Can I come over? I need some advice on something."

"Sure, Luna." She replied; she felt almost like an older sister to the twins in the way the dark-haired Signer felt like an older brother to them, "I could use the company."

"Okay. Thank you!" the teal-haired girl said, "See ya in a little bit!"

The elder female Signer hung up the phone and reached for the sketchpad on the coffee table. She had started drawing a lot since the Grand Prix and discovered she had a real talent for it. She mostly drew flowers and scenery. But she also had a lot of her friends—and Yusei. She had one that she had been working on, but hadn't finished it.

In the sketch, the cobalt-eyed man was standing on a large stone in a pond with a waterfall behind him. There were shady trees on either side of the pond. The dark-haired Signer held Stardust Dragon in his right hand with his arm crossed across his chest. The Signer dragon was behind him, looking majestic as it always did. Akiza was almost finished. She just needed to finish some small details and color it in.

The burgundy-haired woman sat up and filled in details as she waited for the younger girl to show up. It was about half an hour before the Luna showed up. The younger Claw Signer knocked quietly on the door. The elder of the two let her in, grateful for the company. The brown-eyed woman led the green-gold-eyed one to the living room, where they both sat on the couch.

The teal-haired student had her duel board with her and set her helmet, gloves, and knee and elbow pads on it. She was wearing what she normally wore with a heavier jacket because of the chilly weather. The redhead herself was wearing what she usually wore as well, but nothing else because she had the heater going. She usually saved the fireplace for late at night.

"Would you like anything, Luna?" she offered.

"Something hot to drink would be nice." The girl responded. Her face was a bit pink from the bitter cold weather. Or was it possibly something that had to do with what she wanted advice on and was a blush?

Akiza made the younger Signer a cup of hot chocolate and herbal tea for herself before going back out to the living room, where the younger girl was rubbing her hands together to get warm. The burgundy-haired Signer handed the hot cup to the younger one.

"What's on your mind?" she asked.

"Well, you know how Friday's Valentine's Day?" she inquired, putting the hot chocolate down.

"Luna, do you have a crush on someone?" the burgundy-haired woman asked.

"A little." She admitted, "It's the new boy in my class, Daniel. I want to do something nice for him since he's new and all, but I don't know what to do. I-I've never felt like this before."

"Did you have anything in mind for him?"

"I was thinking about making a valentine for him. Like I said, I've never felt like this before."

Akiza chuckled a little, "Luna, you are definitely having your first crush. You want me to help you make something for Daniel?"

"Yes, please."

"I have a few winter roses that are blooming still if you want to give him a flower."

"Really?" Luna asked, "You'd let me have one of your flowers?"

"Yes, and I'll help you make something for him, too, besides the valentine of course."

"When do you want to help me those things?" the teal-haired girl inquired.

"How about Thursday? Valentine's Day is Friday, that way, everything is just perfect." She suggested, "Just come over after you get out of school, get your homework done, and we'll get started."

"Okay." The younger Signer smiled, "Thanks, Akiza. Are you and Yusei doing anything special for each other for Valentine's Day?"

"I don't know yet." She admitted, "We're going to have a date, but he hasn't revealed anything yet. I got him a watch because I know how wrapped up in his work that he sometimes forgets the time. I just know that Yusei is going to do something sweet for. I want to do something sweet, too, besides the gift. But I don't know what I should do."

"Well what are some of the things you like best about him?" the younger of the two asked.

The brown-eyed Signer closed her eyes and leaned back, "Yusei is just so wonderful. When I'm with him, I feel so alive and my heart just can't stop fluttering when he looks straight at me and I just know he will _never_ leave me. I can hear so much he says to me when he _doesn't_ say anything. When he holds my hand, I know he'll always be there to catch me when I fall. And when he smiles at me, I know _he_ needs _me_ as much as _I_ need _him_." She told her younger friend, "I just love him so much."

"Your guys' relationship kinda sounds like a song I heard once."

"It does?" Akiza asked and the younger twin nodded.

"Hey, Akiza, maybe you could sing for Yusei for Valentine's Day." Luna suggested, "I've heard you sing before at your graduation, remember. You're _really_ good."

The elder female blushed slightly, remembering the event. The Chancellor had asked her to sing the national anthem for the ceremony to begin. She was nervous, of course, but she had gotten a big round of applause. And the others had been thoroughly impressed. She had invited them and Martha to her graduation along with her parents, of course.

"You think I should sing that song you were talking about?" the burgundy-haired woman asked, a faint blush still on her cheeks.

"Yes." the teal-haired Signer repeated.

"I'm really not that good in public." The former Black Rose admitted, "At least with things like that. Dueling I can handle, but I was really nervous at my graduation."

"You could bring Yusei back here after your date and sing here if you're nervous about doing it in public."

"You know, I might just do that. Will you help me find that song?"

"Sure."

_**Friday—Valentine's Day**_

Akiza had just finished brushing her hair when she heard her boyfriend knock on the door. She was wearing a dress that was similar to the one she had worn for the opening night gala for the Grand Prix. It was a deeper red, almost her hair color. It had spaghetti straps and had dipped into a small upside down triangle in the middle of her chest. She had on her black stockings and gloves on, but she had on burgundy-colored high heels that were different than her normal ones. She also had a thin black wrap to go around her shoulders with her red choker necklace. She had decided to keep her hair in its normal style, though it was a few inches longer than several months ago.

The female Signer went to the door and opened it with a smile. Yusei stood there, with a red rose in his hand. He was wearing a tux without a jacket or a vest. The black tie was hanging loose around the collar of his white button up shirt. He had nice dress slacks and black dress shoes. His black, gold-streaked hair was in its normal, almost crab-looking style. He smiled at her.

"Hey, happy Valentine's Day." He greeted, offering her the rose.

"Thank you." She told him

"You're welcome." He replied, "You ready to go?"

She nodded, "I am." She grabbed a purse and her key as the Dragon Head Signer led her out of her apartment. She locked the door and took the cobalt-eyed duelist's arm as he offered it, "So what are our plans?" she asked.

"I have reservations at a nice restaurant that just a couple blocks away." He told her, "I didn't bring my duel runner because I figured you'd be wearing something that's not that compatible with it and I thought it would be a nice night to walk. After dinner, I figured we could take a walk through the park and maybe dance under the trees. And then I figured on taking you back to your apartment and give you your present there."

"Sounds great." She said with a smile, "I can't wait to give you your present."

_**A Few Hours Later**_

Akiza rested her head a little on Yusei's shoulder as they finished dancing under the trees and starlight. She felt something cold fall on her eyelashes and looked up to see little white flakes falling. It was snowing. It made everything more romantic. The slightly older Signer chuckled as they pulled away and snowflakes fell into their hair. He took her hand and began to lead her back to her apartment.

The former Black Rose had enjoyed the evening more than she really ever think she had. She had never really had a Valentine's Day like this before that she could remember. She never wanted to forget it. The restaurant that her boyfriend had taken her to was very nice and a bit expensive, but he had reassured her that it was okay, he had enough. He had been working a lot in the past couple weeks and had enough.

The burgundy-haired woman inhaled the scent of the rose she still held in her hand. She wasn't as nervous about singing to him as she had been. She was now rather excited to sing to him when they got back to her apartment. She shivered a little from the cold, but Yusei put his arm around her shoulders.

Akiza enjoyed the silence between them as they walked to the female Signer's apartment. They didn't _need_ to talk to know that this night wasn't going to be forgotten easily. Yusei was a little nervous about giving his gift to his girlfriend, but he was ready to give it to her. The brown-eyed woman unlocked the door when they finally reached her apartment.

"I'm going to put this in a vase." She told him as he shut the door and motioned to the rose, "Can you light a fire in the fireplace?"

"Yeah." He responded, "No problem."

She took a few deep breaths as she got ready to go back to the living room and sing. She took the vase with the single rose and placed it on the mantle and took the stereo remote in her hand along with the box that held the watch she got him. She had wrapped in a navy blue box with a golden ribbon. She joined the dark-haired man on the couch as he sat. She rested her head on his shoulder again as they stared into the fire for a few minutes.

"Akiza?" he asked.

"Yes?" she inquired.

"I love you." He told her, grabbing her chin off his shoulder gently. He gently pressed his lips against hers.

"I love you, too, Yusei." She told him when they broke apart. She held out his gift in the palm of her hand, "That's why I got you this."

The cobalt-eyed man took it from her and then looked her in the eyes, "Akiza…You didn't have to get me anything. Your love it enough."

"I wanted to." She told him with a smile, "Go on, Yusei. Open it."

The older Signer opened the gift slowly, undoing the bow carefully and lifting the lid off the box. His eyes widened slightly when he saw the gift. He took the watch out of the box and examined it with a softness in his eyes, "It's beautiful." He told her as he put it on his left wrist, "How does it look?"

"Great; just like the handsome man wearing it." She told him, "There's a second part to your gift."

"There is?" he asked and she nodded, "What is it?" he wondered curiously.

The Claw Signer took another deep breath and hit the play button on the remote. The slow song began playing. She looked straight into those gorgeous cobalt eyes that Yusei possessed. They were curious to what she was about to do.

"_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart.  
Without saying a word you can light up the dark.  
Try as I may I could never explain.  
What I hear when you don't say a thing."_ Akiza sang softly, obviously taking her boyfriend by surprise. As she stared into his eyes, she couldn't help but bring herself closer to him.

"Akiza…" he said quietly as she placed a finger on his lips. She continued.

"_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me.  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me.  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall.  
You say it best when you say nothing at all."_ The redhead found her eyes beginning to have tears in them. All of her feelings were beginning to pour out. She touched her boyfriend's temple, tracing her finger down his temple and cheek.

The dark-haired duelist wrapped his arms around her waist as she let tears fall. He dried her eyes and she entwined their fingers.

"_All day long I can hear people talking out loud.  
But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd.  
Old Mr. Webster could never define.  
What's being said between your heart and mine."_ The female Signer placed her hand over the leader of the Signer's heart, while pressing herself tightly to him.

He smiled at her with that breathtaking smile she loved so much.

"_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me.  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me.  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall.  
You say it best when you say nothing at all."_ Akiza felt her breath hitch slightly.

She had never felt this way before. She never realized how much she loved Yusei Fudo until she was singing that song to him. She never thought she'd get this emotional singing to him. Her heart was fluttering wildly in her chest. Little did she know, the cobalt-eyed man's heart was pounding in his chest from this.

"_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all…"_ she let the last note of the song fade quietly as her boyfriend brushed his fingers over her eyes. She lowered her face to his and brushed her lips lightly against his, "I love you so much, Yusei Fudo." She whispered.

"I love you, too, Akiza Izinski." He whispered back, "You're so beautiful and so is your voice." He told her, "I could listen to it forever."

"Thank you." She said. The dark-haired man pulled away from her and took both her hands, looking her in the eyes.

"It's time for your gift." He told her, taking a small velvet box from his pocket. He looked deeply into her eyes with a loving expression. Akiza didn't need his words to hear the words _'I love you'_ again. Yusei leaned forward and gave her a deep kiss on the lips, "I want to be with you forever." He whispered in her ear.

Her eyes widened slightly as she looked at the velvet box. He opened it, only to reveal a rose diamond set in a silver ring. He smiled gently at her, "Yusei." Was all she could say.

"Akiza, will you marry me?" he asked.

The former Black Rose's eyes had tears again, as nodded, "Yes. Of course I will."

The next thing the two Signers knew was that their lips were pressed together in a mix of passion and undying love they _knew_ would last eternity. This was the _best_ Valentine's Day either had ever had and neither of them was ever going to forget it.

* * *

AnimeKiwi369: _AWWW_! So sweet!

Akiza: Are you doing anything special for Valentine's Day?

AnimeKiwi369: I may be a romance author, but my romanticism stays in ink and on paper. Or in this case on the computer. ^^

Yusei: In other words, you are a romance author that only likes romance in stories, not in real life.

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah, pretty much. I'm tired, so I'm a little hyper.

Akiza: Well, I'm sure both of us, loved the story.

Yusei: Yeah. It was very sweet.

AnimeKiwi369: Thanks. I wish this would happen in the show. Oh, I'm going to start incorporating some of this season and the original/subbed content in my stories. Anyway, Happy Valentine's Day!

Akiza and Yusei: And...

AnimeKiwi369: And please be kind and please review. Thanks! I appreciate everyone who does, is, has, will, and often reviews my stories! So please review! **;**D


End file.
